eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Chillispike
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Bot "patch fix" I disagree with what you've done with your bot with changing a patch of LU55 to Sentinel's Fate. This is not a valid blanket change. Sentinel's Fate is an expansion patch and is only available to those that own said expansion. LU55 patch items are available to anyone who owns the previous content at the time of the patch. Furthermore, precedence here at EQ2i is to have separate categories. Take Category:Rise of Kunark and Category:LU40. It's not the best example, but it does clearly show that the two things are quite different. Furthermore, it's best to discuss large blanket changes like this before running them to avoid situations like this. --lordebon 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that such a ninja change with my bot isn't the best way, but i made it in the last expansion(s) (manualy) too :/ :The point of the update for me isn't the fact that you need the expansion to get these quests but the fact that those changes came with the release of the expansion aka LU55. :In order to get those quests, POI's, nameds and so you need the Expansion the zones got released and not the current expansion yeah but it was a change with the release of the expansion. :An option would be that all quests are LU55, since they got added with that liveupdate, but to get those quests you need the expansion to travel to the new zones, but it would be a little confusing i think. :-- 19:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't confusing to me in the past. A patch of LUxx means that it was released as a 'free' update to existing content. A patch with an expansion name means that the content was added in an expansion launch. Thus stuff that was added to TT was LU55 but stuff in SF was Sentinel's Fate. Should we start a forum topic on this to see what we should do going forward? I don't think there ever was an official policy on it, but the whole RoK vs LUxx thing just seemed to be SOP to me. --lordebon 22:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I think your suggestion regarding LU55 vs TT makes sense, Lordebon. AndonSage 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I have started to write down a forum post about it, but there many things i try to consider. I will add a link as soon as i started it. -- 12:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Green Stats order for Equipment If you take a look at Band of Elemental Prowess, you can see that Parry is not in the correct order when compared to the in-game examine window. I've noticed this problem before, but hadn't brought it up to you before. Is this something you can fix, please? Thanks :) AndonSage 21:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :done, i changed the sorting of the skills, offence melee skills then defence melee skills :-- 22:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow! That was quick! :) Thanks! Now take a look at Band of the Underfoot Armies. Ability Modifier needs to be moved to after Ability Casting Speed, please :) AndonSage 22:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::many blue stats need to be reorderd :/ :::I made an overview of them here, i started it before SF so i need to review it at some point. :::I will watch some more items and then i will resort all bluestats at once, so i don't swap them back and forth to much :::-- 22:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) EquipmentEffect and EquipEffectDesc I just found out about using the above two templates a bit earlier today. I had been typing out the effect descriptions, and just typing in the effect for the effectlist line, but I know better now :) Anyway, I was going back to make changes to equipment that I hadn't done correctly, but it looks like you already fixed them? Do you use a bot to find those pages, or do it by hand? I'm just wondering if I still need to check all my prior pages with effects. BTW, it would be helpful if you put examples of those two templates in the comment part of the lines for the EquipInformation template. Neither of those is mentioned, currently, when you click on a blue button for a template. BTW, anything else I'm doing wrong that I don't know about? Thanks :) AndonSage 12:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed some of them when i patrol recent changes, my bot would need to learn how to fix it, but it's something i can do in the future. since the current big bot run will take some time. So will see if i can find a good way to teach it my bot how to fix and a way that i don't have to let it run over all 13k Equip articles. :Yeah, i will add a note about in the bluestats helps to it's easier to see how to use it. :-- 12:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks much :) I'll check my prior equipment additions that had effects and make sure they are correct. AndonSage 12:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) How do I add a new EquipEffectDesc? For example, I added in the item , and I wanted to add the illusion effect so I could use but have no idea how to do that. Thanks :) AndonSage 03:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Done, but i made it in a more general way so it works for illusions with a similar text : :-- 10:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :) Good idea to make it general. Are the effect descriptions something that other users can change/add? I'd still like to know how to do that :) Some of the older ones need their text fixed (their effects aren't in the same order as what's shown in-game). AndonSage 23:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep, you can mod them, it's just not quite as easy to find. If you go to the Template:EquipEffectDesc page, it looks like all that's there is a help page for how to use it. But if you press the super-secret "Edit this page" link, you'll see the full code of the template, which has all the effects. The structure isn't too complicated, but make sure you understand it before you mess with it too much, as there is no way to preview the hidden code that I've been able to find. If you want an example of just changing the layout and text of an existing effect, take a look at the history of the template. I've updated a couple of them in the last week or so to utilize the newer in-game text.--Morlane 00:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sweet, thanks. And don't worry, I've been a computer programmer since 1978 :) AndonSage 01:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not to mention about 8 times the number of edits that I've got. Sorry ... chalk it up to too many years working as a programmer/trainer with non-technical users. And I'll stop now. No sense cluttering up Chill's page any more that necessary.--Morlane 02:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you would like to know more how the template works let me know =) -- 07:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nah, I'm good, thanks :) I added in the Toxic Tempest effect for Bangle of the Great Library. No problems :) The only decision I had to make was whether to make the poison damage a parameter, which is what I eventually decided to do. AndonSage 09:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm if only 1 item has that effect it's ain't worth to add it to EquipEffectDesc tbh (since no other item prolly has it) and i'm not really sure if we should add a category for every single effect feels a little to much but prolly not maybe we just need a subcategory for the uncommon ones -- 14:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Create New Article How can I get the template buttons (e.g. Quest or NPC) to show when I click on 'Create New Article', like I get when I click on a red link? The buttons aren't there for 'Create New Article' even though it says "If you are starting a new page and need a template, click on one of the template preload buttons, below." at the top. There aren't any template preload buttons. Thanks :) AndonSage 17:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I see what you mean, i will see if i can find out how to add it. :Thanks for the info! :-- 17:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I managed to add the buttons, but they don't preload the templates :( -- 22:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Category for Timelines Ok, I was trying to find a better way to organize the armor for this timeline. After setting it up I realized it was not going to work. So, thanks for helping me clean it up. If you have any ideas how to organize the armour better please let me know. I am willing to learn. Regards, Abelard :The only special thing about equipment normaly is the link to the classes and uncommon EquipmentEffects, so it's hardly needed to add any additional category at all. :Oh and i sorted the icons of those armor pieces, the overview of existing uploaded icons can be found here :If you have a question, don't hesitate to ask ;) :-- 00:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I have tried a new layout with the armor, since this is a unique quest that gets all classes a set of armor. ::Let me know what you think, I have only put it in place for this quest: ::If you have a suggestion, a different idea or you think this will not be good please let me know. ::I can undo it fairly easy. ::Abelard :::Hiya :::I moved your tables to a this Template:Classrewardtable, so it's easier to add items and to have an easier time changeing the look if needed. :::An Eye on the Clue uses the template now :::What do you think about it? :::-- 19:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::That looks much better, I will put that in place for the rest of the quests for the armor. ::::-- Abelard Oasis 19:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Help with a page I accidentally used the info for icons on an uploaded equipment image. So, the page 'File:Cured Arms of Barrier.png' category and type of screenshot are incorrect. Even though I can add in the correct category, I don't see any way to delete the old category, nor change the type of screenshot licensing. Can you tell me how that's done, please? Thanks :) AndonSage 08:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I made a edit of the File:Cured Arms of Barrier.png and replaced it with the template for Equipment Images :-- 11:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Help with renaming image pages I had added in a house item a topiaric ripper before I realized there was a monster with the same name. So I changed the house item to have (House Item) on the end, and added the monster in with (Monster) on the end. I then made the original A topiaric ripper page a disambig page. However, I need your help to rename the two images I had already uploaded for the House Item, since there is no option on the image page for Renaming. Can you please add '(House Item)' to the end of their page names? Thanks! AndonSage 02:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :moved both images to reflect disambig --Vraeth 09:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much :) I don't suppose you have an opinion regarding my Race questions, below? :) AndonSage 10:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you Vraeth :::Btw, an optional way for rename requests is useing on top of the article :::-- 16:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Race questions I have a couple questions regarding monsters and their race. It seems to me that A cleansing entity would be a Wisp, but there's no Wisp race. Is it considered Air Elemental? The quests for them talk about "wisp essence," though. Maybe a Wisp is a subset of Air Elemental? I also didn't find a Water Elemental category for An aqueous scrubber so I made one, and there was already a race image for it (just no category). Also, what race are the a void crusher and A topiaric ripper (Monster)? It's not Void Beast, is all I know. Also, I noticed today that Ropers are a subset of Earth Elemental. Is there a way to relate race subsets to an overall race? Thanks. AndonSage 03:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thinking on this, and reviewing various monsters and quests, I now think the mobs that look like a void crusher or a void destroyer (SH) are probably Void Beasts. They are just a different model of Void Beast than what the current looks like. What do you think? I've been leaving the Race field blank, but I can go back and change it to Void Beast if you agree that's the correct race. AndonSage 10:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::About Wisp: Actually there is a Wisp Race, the problem is that Category:Race has 213 entries atm and Wisp was hinding on page 2 (201-213) ::About the 2 Void mobs: Nether Beast would be matching i guess, same race as Ultaclypse in Palace of the Ancient One ::-- 16:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Scrolls with temporary effects There are some items in the game that bestow temporary effects when you use them on a weapon. Take a look at these images: File:Quel'ule Scroll of Combat.png and File:Quel'ule Scroll of Power.png. I couldn't find the prior tier's scrolls to check as an example (Sathirian Scroll of XXX). What I'm wondering is what template these would be entered as. Item? Adornment? Potion? Thanks. AndonSage 04:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :these are temporary adornments --Vraeth 09:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah hah! Thanks! AndonSage 10:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I started the Template:TempAdornInformation a while ago for those, but i didn't checked yet if they need an update with Sentinel's Fate :/ :::If there is a need for an update of the template please drop a note at the talk page. :::-- 16:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Classrewardtable not working properly I just tried using the Classrewardtable for Follow the Bot and all the links worked except the Assassin link. Can you please take a look at it and see what may be the issue? Abelard Oasis 19:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed, Sorry i was a litte to fast there with copy/paste :-- 19:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, that corrected it. ::Abelard Oasis 19:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) The Vigilant: Infiltration Just letting you know I edited the page "The Vigilant: Infiltration", but forgot to log in before submitting the change. :np =) -- 10:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow Wow, I had no idea that a Classrewardtable template existed. I must be missing a news page somewhere, for when you add in things like that. Can you tell me what I should be reading here each day, so I don't miss things like that? Thanks :) AndonSage 07:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I created that one yesterday tbh =) :An easy way to find such thing is if you go to recent changes and use Namespace: Templates. In that way you can see all recent changes done to templates. :Maybe we should start somekind of editor news, worth thinking about at least. :-- 10:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Menu Please would you add Soloing Timeline to the sidebar menu? I remember the page being linked under Reference/Quests, but now the "Solo Timelines" menu item links to the category instead. The timeline chart is far more intuitive as a navigational tool. dubh 04:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Done, makes sense since the other timelines like to article too. -- 10:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Silence Effect When changing a couple of items to reflect the SF changes, I noticed that Silence hadn't been added as an Equipment Effect yet, so I added it in, along with the EquipEffectDesc. I only had two items to go by: Sel'Nok's Chain of Authority and Disruptive Slippers. The only difference in the Silence effect between the two items was the increased resistibility level, so I added that in as the second parameter in the EquipEffectDesc template. Could you or any others check items that you know of with the Silence effect to see if there needs to be additional parameters? For example, the "Only affects targets level XXX" on both the items I saw was 121, but I'm wondering if that is different on other items. I'd like to nail this down before changing more items with the Silence effect. Thanks :) AndonSage :I suggest to add such a parameter to be flexible with all items (old ones and new ones) -- 09:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Second parameter is upper target level and third parameter is upper resist level. AndonSage 14:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Classrewardtable suggestions I like the Classrewardtable template, but I have a couple of suggestions: # The rewards involved are not always armor. They could be weapons or equipment (e.g. jewelry or charms). So I'd change the headings from Class Armor to something like Class Equipment. # The current table is a bit too detailed. Sometimes the reward is based on meta-class... Fighter, Scout, Mage, Priest. So an Illusionist would have the same choices as a Conjuror. # Sometimes there are multiple rewards involved. I know my Conjuror usually has at least two choices. The current table doesn't allow for this situation. Just figured I'd throw this out for discussion. AndonSage 03:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :The table is only meaned if a quest has with 24 different rewards, 1 reward for each subclass. :Is there a single Quest that rewards with 24 different weapons, 1 weapon for each subclass only? :For other situations please use the # and * to create a list. :-- 09:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I misunderstood the intent of the template. I thought you were creating something for the new "smart reward" quests in the Sentinel's Fate expansion, where the quest reward choices depend on your meta-class. AndonSage 13:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Adornment Slots on Items Have you looked into adding the Adornment slots for all items? I do not know all the colors for the different adornment levels, yet. I do know White is the lowest and Raid dropped items is now set to Red. I would imagine you will need to create a bot to mass update the items. I am not sure if there is an easy way to determine what would have a White, Red or etc based on the description. If anyone has really figured out what qualifies the levels that would be helpful? Abelard Oasis 17:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I started a discussion about the Adornment Information here and for the Equipment here :-- 18:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Level scales with dungeon level I'm wondering what we should use for a monster's/named monster's level, when the instance scales to player level? I used "Instance level +4" for The Doomsmith for example. He's 4 levels higher than whatever level the instance is set to. Setting his level to max level, which used to be 84, but is now 94, would require changing all the pages now and in the future, anytime the game level cap is raised, and an instance scales to it. Thanks. AndonSage 16:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Atm we only flagged them with level = Scales| :It would be possible to use ::levellow =scales| ::level = 94| :So it would say scales up to 94 ... or the other way around ::levellow = 54| ::level = Scales| :So it would say the lowest version is 54 but it scales up :-- 18:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::If we're doing it that way, I would suggest we go with levellow = 54 and level = Scales, since the whole idea is to avoid having to change the entry if the instance is scaled up further, in the future (e.g. having to change all the 94's to 104's). However, I'm still wondering if it's enough, since the idea is to show that the named's level is the instance level +4 levels (or +3, or whatever it might be). This would apply to regular monsters also, who range from instance level to instance level +2, usually. AndonSage 03:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::The problem is that level and levellow only allows numbers or scales as parameters, things like zone+3 or instance+3 will list the named as Tier0 named. :::Also atm they only scale up to 94, but we don't know if they scale up to 104 with one of the next expansions. :::so atm all we can say is that the mobs scale from 54 to 94, if they scale higher we need to add this information too. :::I will see if i find a better way to add such an info. Atm i think of a parameter scales, so you can say levellow=54, level=94 and scales=y > Scales from 54 to 94, or something like that. :::-- 09:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know how sophisticated the software is, so I don't know if this is possible, but this is what I would do... Split levelrange in each Instance entry into two parameters, called levellow and levelhigh which are the low and high levels for the instance, e.g. levellow = 50| and levelhigh = 90|. The named monster and monster entries could call to the Instance entry (since the zone name is already entered for them) for those parameters, and then we could use a levelplus parameter, e.g. levelplus = 4|. Alternately, we could use the usual level parameter along with a scales parameter, so that if scales = y|, then level is added to the Instance's levellow and levelhigh values. Either way, you have two parameters for level, either level and scales, or level and levelplus (where level would be empty if levelplus was used). So, you could generate whatever code for Tiers you wanted based on those numbers. If an Instance scales up further in the future, then simply changing the levelhigh parameter for the Instance would change all associated named monster and monster entries. AndonSage 07:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) monsterinfo template - no edit section? i asked here a while ago about the need of the noeditsection in the template. could you please look into it? --Vraeth 12:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorted, thanks for the reminder, sorry that i ain't saw it. -- 13:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Brawler AAs I just started playing a Monk, and it seems that when the Sentinel's Fate came out, they removed the top of the Brawler AAs. There is no longer the line of direct attribute enhancements (no more Tiger Strength, Monkey Agility, Mantis Stamina, Crane Wisdom and Eagle Intelligence). All the abilities below those have been moved up and the new Sentinel's Fate AAs are now at the bottm. :Yeah all Classes have the change with Sentinel's Fate, i flagged the File:Brawler AA Tree.jpg with an update tag. :If you have a screenshot of the tree please just update the picture and remove the update tag, unless i'm faster with updating it =) -- 17:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments needed Hey, can you weight in on the comments for "The Hole" on my talk page? I'm not liking SOE right now but I'm not seeing a way around a messy disambiguation.--Kodia 18:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Slot (empthy) The template for the slot color mis-spells the word 'empty' as 'empthy'. Just fyi :) AndonSage 12:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :naming is done in the NormalizeAdornSlotColor template, which can be edited by registered users, which i just did, so it is fixed now --Vraeth 12:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there a way to mass update Equipment with the Adornment slot? Something that we could put the name of the items and run a bot. I realize not every piece of equipment currently has an adornment slot. Abelard Oasis 13:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::you dont have to add them manually. the default value is white, either if you add the param without value, or if it isnt listed at all. it takes time to update though, thats why you dont see it on the articles yet. --Vraeth 14:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks the info and for the typo fix. ::::The template adds the white slot for all non charmslot items by default, so you only will need the parameter when you have different slot. ::::All articles that use the Equipinformation template will show the white slot by default in like 12 to 14 hours after the daily wikibot run. ::::-- 14:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Kerra Timeline Please see Template talk:The Sundered Frontier Kerra Isle Timeline.--Kodia 15:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) SF Fabled Sets tbh i dont like your splitting it in 3 separate pages as you completely lose the overview and have to jump back and forth. especially as there is no real logic in the easy/hard modes and where to get stuff. some are from mobs, quests, contested etc. as soon as people start adding the "set" names (which afaik are not all named consistently it will be easier with an overall view imho. --Xinturaia 21:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, maybe a good table can handle the set names on 1 article. :I splitted it because most ppl just look at the set's by tier and the article was quite long allready :/ :I think both ways are maybe a good compromise, with templates it would be easy to edit :-- 21:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::unfortunately i am a noob at templates ;) if someone will jump in there - fine. The reason why i wanted it on one page is that atm i find it very hard to find out what item is in a chest. you have somthing drop and like to know is it t1,2,3? that was easier to determine with all sets on 1 page. but of course depends on what you are looking. someone who just wants to know what he has to kill for a T2 set prefers split tables. i just find that as they are not really "sets" any more with no set stats at all or set bonus i dont think anyone looks for finding sets by "set" (hope that is clear enough, English is not my native language) --Xinturaia 09:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I moved the drops to seperate templates Tier1, Tier2 and Tier3. :::Don't worry English isn't my native language either. =) :::-- 13:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Heads up on Resist changes Just wanted you to know that today's (March 30, 2010) patch added Resists to a lot of jewelry, which means a lot of current pages are going to need updating. Just so you know why I have a bunch of changes to current pages and new screenshot uploads for old jewelry. AndonSage 21:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :nice one :I tryed to run my bot when i had the time, atm i did the Equipment with the Letters A to O. (~7824 done 5,176 togo) :So all the Equipment with the letters A to O have got the parameter switch, if you want to update an item that starts from P - Z feel free to update the article with the new parameters. :I'll try to continue with my bot run soon, but i think i will need like between 6 and 10 hours to complete it. :-- 08:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for my ignorance, but what bot run are you doing? Since we don't know which resists were added to the jewelry until we look at the item in the game, I have no idea what your bot is doing. BTW, I still have a backlog of screenshots I'm going through, from the weekend, so I haven't changed a lot of jewelry yet. AndonSage 08:49, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh and you don't really have to Change the icat and flags to uppercase, the template does that anyway =) ::-- 08:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Hehe, I know, but I have a bit of OCD and just HAVE to change those to uppercase when I'm changing the item anyway. AndonSage 08:49, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I saw you answered my Potion Effects question, but did you miss my question here? AndonSage 21:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh that question, sorry i really missed it. :My bot changes the parameters of the equipment template to the new format like this change for example -- 21:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Got it. I thought it had something to do with the Resist additions, and couldn't figure out what it would be. AndonSage 21:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) MonsterInformation Could you please change the Monster Information template to check the levelow and level like you did with the Named monsters? So for example we would see 52^^^-Scales for A self loathing. Thanks :) AndonSage 00:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :done -- 08:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) AndonSage 08:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Potion Effects I was starting to enter some of the new tier 9 potions that my alchemist had made, and realized that the potion effects (e.g. arcane remedy on Focused Arcane Remedy) have no similar template to EquipmentEffect. Should they be added as an EquipmentEffect, or do you want to create an ItemEffect or PotionEffect, or should we not worry about that at all? AndonSage 08:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm i would just use EquipmentEffect -- 09:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Alrighty, boss, you got it :) AndonSage 21:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::call me Chilli or Master of De Leet ;) -- 21:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Fine Volcanic Ash loc Just letting you know that I do indeed have an account. It was me who modified the LOC for the volcanic ash on Antonia Bayle server for Lavastorm in regards to the quest Where Did This Come From? I was just lazy and didn't log in before I made the changes! Ooops! My bad. Thanks for the reminder though. I'll make a point of doing that next time. :The message you received was from an automated wikia welcome bot that signs its welcome with the name of the last admin to make an edit, which was Chili ;). ((Oh, and please sign your talk page messages with --~~~~)). --lordebon 02:10, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Tarannis have taranis pic, but file is locked for editing :Do you mean Taranis Gazerra ? -- 17:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Adornment2 Template Strikethrough Spelling Error You spelled it Striketrough instead of Strikethrough (missing an 'h'). Also, not sure if this was intended, but for the Focus: Lesser Riposte Damage adornment, I had to type in 10% instead of 10. Not sure if that's a bug or not. AndonSage 17:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :That template is user editable, so I've fixed the strikethrough spelling and adding a % to riposte damage. --lordebon 19:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the note and the fix. -- 21:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Rquest parameter for recipe books Can you add the rquest parameter for recipe books, please? This is usually used for world event tradeskill quests, like the Eldritch Stonecraft quests. Here's an example picture: Druid Ring Rebuilding: Special Edition. Thanks :) AndonSage 21:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC)